


A Study in Wine and Beauty

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Pining, Romance, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: John watches Sherlock drinking the demons away. John watches too much, sees too little.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Study in Wine and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet, originally posted to ffnet in 2015.

You're beautiful when you're drunk, when you let the walls of secrecy and inhibition down, when you sprawl on our sofa with your black silk shirt half undone and your long legs crossed at the ankles. When your violinist's hands surrender their dexterity and fumble with the bottle you clasp; when your ebony hair and ivory skin are jewelled by cheap red wine.

Drunk, you are more human, less afraid. You cling to the numb mindlessness; you rejoice in the absence of memory and hurt. It is the only time you ever cry, and I wonder what music in your stilled mind accompanies your silent tears.

You are beautiful, and you are like this too often.


End file.
